Dark Kisses
by 3dwardsSinger
Summary: William a 988 year old vampire stuck in a 17 year olds body travels back home to meet a very special girl, a girl that could destroy of save the world. Along with his older brother. They both fall in love with this girl. Does love really conqure all?


**Prolong**

**1993 ~Darleen~**

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said choking back my sobs that was shaking my insides.

"Darleen we have to do this, think about what would happen if something happens to her." Ryan said pacing back and forth with a tiny pink blanket in his arms.

"I know Ryan but this doesn't make any of this easier." I said watching my sweet innocent baby fast asleep in his arms.

"She needs to be hidden away from the harm of our world, just image what would happen if a vampire would come around looking to take her." Ryan said narrowing his dark blue eyes into slits.

"I understand we can't protect her, but must we just give her away to some strangers." I said looking up at the large house that we had been standing in front of for an hour now.

Ryan hugged me tightly to him, and we shared our last family hug.

This only brought my tears stronger; I could already feel my eyes turning a darker red.

"It's going to be ok, as long as our daughter can keep a normal life, hidden from all of this she will be safe." Ryan said trying to soothe me.

"Yeah, a normal baby girl, raised up with normal humans, there's no reason any vampire would suspect her." I sniffed, and wiped my now blood-stained face.

The moon shone overhead, casting shadows over Ryan and I's sad faces, my heart breaking as I looked back at my baby.

I never wanted this for her, this life, but I had no control over any of this, now the only thing I could do was keep her out of harm's way.

"Let's just do this." I said, and tears began sliding down my cheeks again.

Ryan nodded, and together he and I walked hand in hand up the stairs to the house.

I turned to my daughter planting a small kiss on her forehead, looking her over one more time.

Her soft little honey-blonde patch of hair on the top of her head, so innocent, and young, the smell of her blood, the quiet thud of her tiny heart, everything that I would be missing for eternity, it was hard to realize this was really happening.

"This isn't good bye forever my dear, I promise we will be united again, we love you." I said lowly, and turned away, unable to stand this anymore, my dead heart was breaking into so many pieces I wasn't sure if it would even come back together.

"I'm sorry my sweet, but if this is going to keep you safe this is good bye for now, you're mother and I will always love you, never forget that." Ryan said in a whisper and kissed her tiny cheeks before letting her down on the door step.

I was shaking with sobs by now, but I quickly knocked on the door, and pulled Ryan away and into the darkness.

We paused behind a dark tree, and watched as the door opened, and two figures appeared.

"Oh you poor darling." The woman cooed, and Ryan hugged me to him as I watched her pick up our baby.

"What should we do Senika?" The man asked smiling fondly at my baby.

"Let's keep her, there's no why I'm going to let this little angel go." The woman said seriously.

The man nodded. "If we don't find her real parent." He said, and then smiled.

"Let's get her out of this cold." The woman said, and just like that they went into the house and closed the door.

My heart broke into pieces, and pain mixed up in me, along with misery, anger, and guilt.

With a quick smack I sent the tree we were standing behind flying across the yard.

"Darleen." Ryan said shocked and worried, but I was sobbing too hard to answer. All I could feel was my pain, and Ryan lifting me into his arms as he ran us away.

"It was for the best Darleen, I promise." Ryan said pain in his eyes, which only just added even more to my misery.

Our baby was gone, along with a huge part of my heart, but deep down I knew Ryan was right, this was for the best.

"We will see her again." I choked out into his chest.

I felt Ryan nod, and with that he continued to run away from the most important thing in our world.

**Present Day ~William~**

They say that over the years smiles fade into frowns, love turns to hatred, and all hope for the future is lost, if that counts for a 988 year old man stuck forever in a 17 year olds body then it was correct.

Of course the first centaury of when I was turned was filled with misery, blood, and of course death, and from then until now I was isolated in my own self loathing, guilt, and sadness, plus going to school a little less every year.

But it was better than being trapped in the torture that my brother had planned for me. After I accidentally changed him, and he killed a woman he was deeply in love with he has blamed me ever since, and sworn revenge over me for eternity, which he had a right to do so.

But that was the least of my worries, today my plane would be landing in the place it all started, were my whole life was ruined, in the small quaint town of Shiloh, just a few miles from Salem, the hotspot for all mythical creatures in the 1800's.

I didn't know why I had the urge to come back after all these years, but I decided that it couldn't hurt to come back, go back to school, it's been a few years since I was last in school.

"Do you need anything Mr. Westly?" A low, and even voice asked.

I looked up from my window to a middle aged woman, with big piercing eyes, and a small sneaky smile, with hair past her shoulder as white as snow.

"No thank you." I said, but I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of her blood, and shutter.

Maybe a little bite though.

No, I'm not that kind of monster, at least not the kind that kills people, but I can't say anything about me stealing the blood from hospitals, the blood banks, or the furry little animals in the woods.

The woman gave me a big smile as she looked me over, stopping at my eyes.

"You my young friend will be getting a big surprise, soon." She said with a low even voice, that even as a vampire I thought it was creepy.

I cleared my throat a little to hide my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked politely.

The lady shrugged a little.

"Just as I said, you will be receiving a big surprise very soon." She said simply.

I frowned a little.

Was the woman not well in the head or what, her appearance suggested it?

I smiled none the less, and played along with it, not wanting to hurt her feelings, I had enough guilt already to last an eternity.

"And what did I do to deserve this surprise?" I asked watching the woman closely.

The woman shook her head with a rueful smile, and her blue eyes brightened.

"Your surprise isn't something deserved, or earned." The woman said in a cryptic-like tone.

"What's the surprise?" I asked frowning.

"That isn't for me to tell, have a nice flight Mr. Westly." The woman nodded, than she was gone.

Well that was weird, that woman must not have known what she was saying, there's no way that I would be getting any surprises coming back here, not any that I want at least.

A voice sounded commanding that we all put our seatbelts on, and I watched as everyone did what the voice said.

I breathed out a big breath and did what it said also, even though if something would happen I would be the only one that wouldn't be hurt.

As I felt the plane touch the ground I closed my eyes tightly.

Well this is it.

So much of Shiloh has changed over the decades; everything was different, it was mind boggling that this was really the same place.

I guess I never really would return home, the simple small wooden house, the horse drawn carriages, and the tiny little building in the center of the town were all the villagers went to plan attacks on the witches, and try to stake out the vampires, all of that, and my childhood was gone.

It's funny how much you miss something when you find out you lost it forever.

Now Shiloh was all replaced with today's modern world, although it was more rural then most of the places that I have been such as New York City, or Paris France, it felt more like home than anywhere else, which did make me feel a little better.

The plus side to living forever would be that I was that I could afford the most expensive houses anywhere, including the old mansion on Willow Hill, in the middle of a small forest-like space held Shiloh's one and only mansion, it had been there all my life.

When I made it to the mansion I smiled in surprise and delight. It hadn't can't at all, outside still had the ancient 1600's gothic look to it, with a black creaky gate surrounding all it, along with the weeping willow trees, that's how it got its name. The midnight black wood used to build the mansion was still perfectly intact, and the steps up the porch creaked with my each step.

This mansion looked the same as it did all my childhood here, so it was comforting to see.

There wasn't one cob-web in sight as I looked through each of the rooms. The furniture that had been in this mansion for years was still here, still in good shape, and every wall was filled with antiques that went back to the 1600's to the modern times.

After looking around, and unpacking the last of my things in one of the bedrooms I paused.

A small scratching sound got my attention, as if a mouse had just scurried past the floor. I followed the sound to the only window in my bedroom, and without thinking I opened the window.

Before I could even blink I was tackled to the ground.

I growled as the slight pain of hitting the floor pinched as my back, but tried to get my hands around my attackers neck, but they pinned me down.

I hissed up at my attacker with a glare, and moaned as two bright familiar green eyes peered back at me smugly.

"What are you doing here?" I said glaring at him.

"Nice to see you to brother." Brady said as he let me go, and stood up with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly got up.

"Someone's been getting slower, must be all those squirrels you've been sucking on." Brady said with a fake innocent smile.

"Nice to see your still living life like a careless undeserving monster." I shot back at him.

"You mean like a vampire, maybe you should try it sometime, oh yeah you're the good brother." Brady spit.

"I just live life normal." I said simply.

"By acting human, it's not what you are." Brady said now glaring at me.

"So, it doesn't mean that I have to go around killing anyone I want, just because I can." I said glaring back at him.

"Yeah a boring life." Brady said.

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"I'm not going through this with you again." I warned.

Brady smiled at that darkly.

"Whatever you say brother." He said simply.

"So what do you want, why are you here?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Brady shrugged, and looking like he was paying attention to anything. One thing about Brady was that he liked playing games.

"I don't know, just felt like coming back home, what's you're excuse?" Brady asked.

"I have no clue; it just felt right at the moment." I said with a frown.

Brady raised a brow at that, but didn't comment.

"Would you please go, I have to get to sleep for school on the morning." I grumbled at him and crossed my arms.

Brady laughed darkly.

"How sweet, and good of you, going to school, acting human." Brady said sarcastically.

"Yeah you should try it sometime." I said glaring at him.

Brady gave me a fake yawn.

"No thanks, sounds boring." He said putting his arms behind his head.

"Then leave." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

Brady looked up at me with a sneaky smile.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here actually." He said and rested his head back down again.

I lunged at him then, getting a good hold around his neck, and I snarled my fangs sliding out in a warning growl.

Brady glared up at me, and with one slick move threw me off him, and I crashed down to the floor.

Pain hit through me and I groaned.

"You got slow and weaker over the year's brother, killing you would just be too easy; I'll wait until you actually might be a challenge to kill you." Brady said now sitting up, but he kept his cold glare on me.

We both knew that neither of us would ever kill the other, but admitting it would never happen, nor would we stop trying.

"Just get out of my room." I said glaring at him.

Brady sighed, and stood up.

"Fine, I wouldn't want my little brother to be tired for his first day of school." Brady said rolling his eyes, then with vampire speed he was gone.

I sighed in annoyance, and flopped down on my bed.

Well that's just great, now my very slim chances of actually being happy with my visit back here are gone.

Maybe I should just leave; I had to deal with Brady for a full centaury, something I didn't want to go through again.

But I couldn't bring myself to leave, I couldn't explain why, but I was stuck here, and the urge to flee was dulled by something. But I didn't know what, so I just closed my eyes, and let sleep come to me.

I woke up to a shrill cry from down-stairs.

Without thinking I raced down stairs, arriving to the kitchen I groaned as I saw what the problem was.

Brady sunk his fangs deeply into a young girl's neck, with a tight hold around her against her frantic struggles against him.

"Brady." I hissed, harshly running my fingers through my chocolate colored hair, I could tell my eyes were beginning to turn red with my anger.

He dropped the girl to the ground, dead, and covered in blood.

I froze at the smell, and took a few steps away from it.

"What, did I get any on the carpet, sorry." Brady said with a smile pulling the girl up by her hair.

"Brady I have to deal with enough with you just being here, could you at least not bring any attention to us, I don't really want to leave again for a while." I said glaring at him as I stepped around him to the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, relax no one was around, she was drunk, and just happened to come knocking on the wrong door step." Brady said with a smirk, and began dragging the girl away.

I shook my head in disgust as he went out of sight, and grabbed a water bottle filled with blood from the hospital I had been to a few days ago.

I took a few sips, and went back up to my room to get ready for school.

By the time I made it to my closet the bottle was empty, but it was enough that I wasn't hunger, so I quickly slipped on a navy blue t-shirt, and an old pair of jeans.

I combed out my mess of brown tangled hair in seconds, and slung the bag I used for the past ten years over my shoulder.

Brady was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a rueful smile.

I warily looked at him.

"You're not going to school." I said seriously.

"Hell no, that's even more boring then you, I'll pass, let me know if there's any hotty though." Brady said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

Brady now rolled his eyes.

"I'm the older brother here." He said with a smug grin.

"Then start acting like one." I said, and walked to the door.

"Have a good day at school." Brady said in his 'I'm teasing, and trying to be mean to you tone'.

I ignored him with an annoyed sighed, and walked out into the sunshine.

A long time ago I met a girl named Madeline, we had became good friends, she was a witch, not a very powerful one at the time, but in minutes she put a spell over my wristband that protected me from the sun, holy water, garlic, anything that could hurt a vampire other than a stake to the heart. It was her dying gift to me; she was killed the very next day.

Because at the time vampires were in the hunt for the Louhi.

Louhi is known as the person that had gotten all of Aurora's powers.

Aurora was the most powerful witch in the world; she was the one that cursed all mythical creatures to have multiple ways of being killed, excluded witches of course. Before she died she made a spell that one of her descendants to get all her powers to keep mankind safe from us. So of course vampires and other creatures have been searching for this person ever since to either use their powers or kill them, so far they are still hidden.

On my ride to school I looked around the town in awe, for a rural town people was walking around everywhere, it was peaceful here, content. So maybe Shiloh didn't change completely.

I was able to find a parking place in the student parking lot, but sadly far away from the entrance. I would have to go through the gawking that I went through on my first day of school every time.

As soon as I was out of my car the students all had their eyes glued to me with looks of awe, or shock.

I lowly groaned as I heard the girly giggles, and whispers.

Just like any of school so far, I felt like turning to each and every one of them 'Yes I know I'm new, and handsome, stop staring'. But I just walked in the direction of the school office.

I looked up at the large brick school, Shiloh High School Wolves.

I rolled my eyes at that, not paying any attention to where I was walking and ran into someone.

Without thinking I wrapped my arm around their waist before they could fall to the ground.

She gasped, and looked up at me shocked.

Her big blue eyes engulfed me, trapped me there, and I was unable to move a muscle.

She blushed as she got her balance back, and I quickly let go of her, with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going." I said watching her closely.

She shook her head, making her corkscrew blonde curls to bounce from side to side.

"No it's my fault I was paying attention." She said with a shy smile, then glanced to her side we're another girl stood.

I hadn't noticed she was there until now.

The girl wagged her brows at the blonde as she bit her lip.

"Umm I'm Emma." The blonde said sticking her hand out to me.

I took it without hesitation.

"I'm William, but you can call me Will." I said and I couldn't help but grin.

Emma shared the smile, and slowly we dropped our hands.

"So you're new here." She said looking curious.

I nodded.

"Yep, I lived her when I was younger, but moved away before I got to school." I said.

Why had I just told her that, she only asked if I was new, not to explain to her my life story?

"That's why I haven't seen you around here than, I hope you like it here." She said nicely.

Her smile was beautiful, and seemed to be an overall nice person.

"I'm sure I will thank you." I said.

She nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you Will, maybe I'll see you around." She said with hope sparkling in her eyes.

I nodded to, and watched as the two girls walked away.

I really hope that she's right, there was so much about this girl that I didn't know, and strangely I wanted to know. I was getting a little confused at the moment, but for the first time in centauries I almost felt happy.

I slowly made my way to the office my thoughts still on Emma; even her name seemed to amaze me.

Walking into the office I got a strong scent of coffee, and peppermints, and once I saw the lady behind the desk I gulped.

She looked about three hundred pound, her hair was in a crazy bush of fire red hair, and her big brown eyes were being blocked with huge glasses.

I walked over to her hesitantly, but she gave me a big warm smile as I made it to there.

"What do you need sweetheart?" She asked in a mother-like tone.

"I'm William Westly, the new student." I said politely, and tried not to count all the freckles all over her face.

"Oh alright, let me get you're things then." She said looking delighted as she looked through the papers.

I couldn't help but notice that her computer behind her was on, and with my perfect sight my eyes spotted the name Emma Fair. That had to be her, her last name said it all, and she was fair.

But the secretary got my attention as she handed me a stack of papers.

"Here you good honey, hope you have a great first day." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." I said politely, and walked out of the office, and to my locker.

The halls were crowded, loud, and smelled like chewing gum, but it was nothing different than any other school I've been to.

My locker was easy found, and to my relief it was between two guys. A tall red head, with a football jersey on, and a shorter guy with brown hair and a tough look.

They both watched me as I got between them to my locker.

"Hey." The red head said extending his hand. "I'm David."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm William, but call me Will." I said.

David nodded with a smile now, and looked to the kid on the other side of me.

"I'm Zach." The kid said simply, and went back to stuffing his things into his locker.

I nodded. It was obvious Zach wasn't the talker type, so I turned back to David.

"So how are you liking it here?" David asked looking curious.

I shrugged.

"It's alright." I said, not wanting to mention that I ran into one of the most interesting girls in the world.

I didn't know why, and I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted to get to know her more.

I watched as Zach slammed his locker shut.

"I'll see you at lunch." He mumbled to David, and slunk away.

David looked after him in concern.

"Alright man." He said, and then looked back to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked gently closing my locker.

"David's father died a year ago, and well before that he was known as a tough guy, but after that happened he has become something else." David sighed.

I nodded in understanding.

That's common with humans that lose someone their really close with. I've watched Brady go through it many times, and it's not a pretty sight.

"That's sad to hear." I said as David slammed his locker shut.

"Yeah, just don't say anything about it ok, you're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want." David said with a smile.

"Thanks, that sounds great," I said pleased that I at least made one friend.

"Alright cool, see you later than." David grinned, and then went walking off.

I looked down at my schedule for a minute, and slowly walked in the direction to my next class, history with Mrs. Johnson.

When I found the classroom I rolled my eyes at the look the teacher gave me as I walked up to her.

"You must be William, here is you're book, go ahead and pick where you would like to sit." She said handing me my history book.

I looked around the class room, and spotted an empty chair up the window, so I quickly went and sat down.

I barely listened as Mrs. Johnson lectured on the civil war, I had heard all of this already, many times, so I just simply looked out the window and thought about Emma.

Now that I replay her face in my mind I couldn't help but feel as if I recognize her from somewhere. Her face just seemed to remind me of someone, I just didn't know who.

I thought about this all class long, thinking of all the various people I have met over the centuries, but by the end of class I still had no idea.

My next class was Chemistry, with Mr. Donner, so as the bell rang I made my way in the direction my map was telling me.

It wasn't too hard to find the class, it was the only one will an old wooden door, all the others we're fake.

As soon as I walked into the room you could just feel a comfortable feeling, like instead of it just being a room it felt like much more.

I walked up to the teacher's desk with a smile, and got my books.

"William you may sit beside Zach." He said pointing to the seat in the very middle of the class.

Zach sat looked ten times bigger than me, looking like he was ready to a fight in any minute. He kept his arms crosses, with an intimidating look.

Zach gave me a half smile as I sat down beside him.

"So did you get lost yet?" He asked lowly.

"Not yet." I said with a smile.

Zach smirked at that. "Good to hear, so I've been told you're sitting with us at lunch for today huh." He said watching me.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you I would like to join you for lunch." I said politely. This guy was just a little strange; I've never met a kid like him before.

"By all means sit with us, I don't mind for now, but just watch you're self." Zach warned.

Now he was threatening me, what is with this guy?

"Ok." I nodded, not wanting to fight with him.

He nodded to. "Good, then we'll get along good." He said then turned to the teacher who was now lecturing.

Why I needed to watch myself I had no clue, but it was best just to be nice, and keep the peace by doing what he said, he was just a human after all, I could kill him before he raised a fist to me.

When the period ended I checked my map and schedule again, and began walking to English.

Time flew after English, and before I knew it I was walking into the huge lunch room. I looked around the lunch room until I spotted Zach and David sitting at a full table of other guys.

I walked over with a shy smile, and took the empty seat beside David, and Zach.

All the guys at the table were staring at me curiously.

Each of them introduced themselves nicely, and I found out what every guy had in common at this table was they were all on some kind of sports team, half was football, and the other half volleyball.

David turned to me once the introductions were over

"Glad to see you survived you're first day." David grinned, patting me on the shoulder.

I smiled at that.

"Yep, piece of cake." I said.

A teacher came to our table, and announced that we could go and get our food, so all of us went up into the lunch line.

I looked through the lunch room until I spotted Emma, she was sitting at a full table of girls, and she was obviously the most beautiful of the others though.

"Who are you staring at?" David asked trying to see the direction of my stare.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the table." I said lowly.

Maybe the guys at the table would be able to help shed some light on this girl.

David nodded with an amused grin then led the way to the food. I made sure to not get a lot of food, it would just weaken my control, and that was not a good idea.

When we all made it back to the table David turned to me eagerly.

"So tell us Will, were you staring at a hot babe?" David asked curiously.

I almost choked when he said that, and gave a sheepish smile to him.

"Umm... I wouldn't exactly use those words, but I guess you could say that." I said.

"Tell us who." A kid sitting across from me said with an eager grin.

"Emma Fair." I admitted, and I was shocked as I felt Zach grab my arm tightly and pull me closer to him with a glare.

"Stay away from her." He warned.

"Why?" I asked, trying to hold back my growls and the anger threatening to turn my eyes red.

"That's my sister, and you are not getting any were near her." Zach said glaring daggers at me.

"Zach calm down." The others we're saying, trying to get his grip off me.

With my hand I ripped his hand off me easily.

"It's not like I was going to do anything to her, I just wanted to know what she was like." I said coolly.

"She's 17, her favorite colors light blue, she's in volleyball, she's good at singing, and I'll kick your ass if you even think about messing with her." Zach said standing up.

And before I could even say anything he walked away.

"Don't mind him Will; he's really protective of Emma, even more now that his father's dead." David said lowly.

I nodded.

"I just wanted to know her." I said with a shrug.

"You're new here, so I think the best thing to tell you is don't get Zach mad, he sent a lot of guys to the hospital over Emma." A kid two seats from were Zach was sitting said.

"Ok, so she doesn't have any guy friends?" I asked doubtfully.

"A select few, but you have to prove to Zach you aren't going to hurt her in any way." David explained.

"Alright." I said accepting the challenge.

I would befriend this girl if it killed me; I have to know who she is, and what it is about her that has attracted me.

**Review, and I'll review my goddess of the moon story, thanks so much. And this story is being shared with Alida1901. Thanks.**


End file.
